Tit for Tat
Tit for Tat is an episode from the twentieth season. Plot One day, two visitors come to the Island of Sodor to take pictures of interesting engines. They spend the whole day on Thomas' branch line, but Thomas is jealous that they are taking pictures of Toby rather than him. He is satisfied at the end of the day, when they take a picture of him at Ffarquhar. They then tell him that they are visiting the miniature engines next, but as it is cloudy, they decide to wait until the rain stops. The next morning, the small engines' drivers are polishing them for the visitors. They tell the engines that one of the visitors is an author, while the other takes moving photographs. Bert, confused, believes that this means that he will be physically put in a book. As Bert prepares to take a passenger train to the other end of the line, the two clergymen meet him at the station and compliment him. Bert, flattered, offers to let the visitors ride in his tender. They tell him that they would be willing to do so later, as the sun is shining brightly and they would like to take some pictures. Bert greets them when he sees them above the line later, but is offended when they do not wave. His driver tells him that the two men cannot wave and get good pictures, which alleviates Bert's annoyance. There are still large amounts of muddy puddles on the ground from the storm the night prior. As the two clergymen pass Bert in their car, they run over a mud puddle and splash him with muddy water. Bert is infuriated, believing they did this on purpose, and becomes even more angry when they take a picture of him with mud on his face. Even after Bert's driver cleans his face off, he is still dirty. Bert decides to pay the visitors back. As the fat clergyman asks Bert if he can have the previously-offered ride in his tender, Bert is about to refuse, but his driver quickly intervenes and allows the visitor to get in the tender. As they are travelling along the line, Bert decides to make his move and pay the visitor out. He slows down on his way up a hill, then blows steam out of his funnel which causes the water on the leaves to shower his driver and the fat clergyman. The Small Controller is furious when he hears about this and says to Bert that he's a naughty engine and sends Bert to his shed. The visitors, feeling sorry for him, apologize for splashing him, and tell him that they were overly excited about getting pictures of him. They then decide to make it up to him by cleaning him up. When Mike and Rex return to the sheds, having heard that he had an argument with the two visitors, Bert tells them that the visitors were actually rather nice. He also informs the two engines that the visitors told him that they plan to write about him in a book and show him off on television. Mike and Rex, on the other hand, are both doubtful. Characters * Thomas * James * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Fergus Duncan * Bert's Driver * Rex's Driver * The Thin Clergyman (not named) * The Fat Clergyman (not named) * Toby (does not speak) * Skarloey (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) Locations * Kirk Ronan Junction * Thomas' Branch Line * Ffarquhar * Crovan's Gate * Arlesburgh West * Arlesburgh West Shed * Arlesdale Green * Arlesdale Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from the Railway Series book, Small Railway Engines. *This episode marks several firsts for the series: ** The first episode adaptation of a Railway Series story since the fourth season episode Mind that Bike. ** The first time the Thin Clergyman appears in an episode and his first speaking role. ** The first appearances of the Fat Clergyman and the Small Controller in the television series. ** The first episode to indirectly mention both the Railway Series and the Television Series. ** The first time that present day Arlesdale station has appeared. It had previously appeared on the Mid Sodor Railway. * Both the clergymen and Bert break the fourth wall. * At the beginning and the end of the episode, an instrumental of Never Overlook A Little Engine is heard. * This was one of five episodes that was incomplete at the time Arc Productions went bankrupt, and was finished off by Jam Filled Toronto after Jam Filled Entertainment bought the aforementioned studio. The others being Cautious Connor, All in Vain, Mike's Whistle, and Useful Railway. Goofs * At one point the ballast chute is not textured and appears grey instead of green. * When Skarloey passes the clergymen at Crovan's Gate, he is missing his number. In Other Languages Gallery File:TitforTatTitleCard.png|Title card File:TitforTatJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:TitforTat1.png File:TitforTat2.png|Rex File:TitforTat3.png|Mike File:TitforTat4.png|Bert File:TitforTat5.png|Rex, Mike, and Bert File:TitforTat6.png File:TitforTat7.png File:TitforTat8.png File:TitforTat9.png File:TitforTat10.png File:TitforTat11.png File:TitforTat12.png File:TitforTat13.png File:TitforTat14.png File:TitforTat15.png|Skarloey File:TitforTat16.png File:TitforTat17.png File:TitforTat18.png File:TitforTat19.png File:TitforTat20.png|Thomas File:TitforTat21.png File:TitforTat22.png File:TitforTat23.png File:TitforTat24.png File:TitforTat25.png File:TitforTat26.png File:TitforTat27.png File:TitforTat28.png File:TitforTat29.png File:TitforTat30.png File:TitforTat31.png File:TitforTat32.png File:TitforTat33.png File:TitforTat34.png File:TitforTat35.png File:TitforTat36.png File:TitforTat37.png File:TitforTat38.png File:TitforTat39.png File:TitforTat40.png File:TitforTat41.png File:TitforTat42.png File:TitforTat43.png File:TitforTat44.png File:TitforTat45.png File:TitforTat46.png File:TitforTat47.png File:TitforTat48.png File:TitforTat49.png File:TitforTat50.png File:TitforTat51.png File:TitforTat52.png File:TitforTat53.png File:TitforTat54.png File:TitforTat55.png File:TitforTat56.png File:TitforTat57.png File:TitforTat58.png File:TitforTat59.png File:TitforTat60.png File:TitforTat61.png File:TitforTat62.png File:TitforTat63.png File:TitforTat64.png File:TitforTat65.png File:TitforTat66.png File:TitforTat67.png File:TitforTat68.png File:TitforTat69.png File:TitforTat70.png File:TitforTat71.png File:TitforTat72.png File:TitforTat73.png File:TitforTat74.png File:TitforTat75.png File:TitforTat76.png File:TitforTat77.png File:TitforTat78.png File:TitforTat79.png File:TitforTat80.png File:TitforTat81.png File:TitforTat82.png File:TitforTat83.png File:TitforTat84.png File:TitforTat85.png File:TitforTat86.png File:TitforTat87.png File:TitforTat88.png File:TitforTat89.png File:TitforTat90.png File:TitforTat91.png File:TitforTat92.png File:TitforTat93.png File:TitforTat94.png File:TitforTat95.png File:TitforTat96.png File:TitforTat97.png File:TitforTat98.png File:TitforTat99.png File:TitforTat100.png File:TitforTat101.png File:TitforTat102.png File:TitforTat103.png File:TitforTat104.png File:TitforTat105.png File:TitforTat106.png File:TitforTat107.png File:TitforTat108.png File:TitforTat109.png File:TitforTat110.png File:TitforTat111.png File:TitforTat112.png File:TitforTat113.png File:TitforTat114.png File:TitforTat115.png File:TitforTat116.png File:TitforTat117.png File:TitforTat118.png File:TitforTat119.png File:TitforTat120.png File:TitforTat121.png File:TitforTat122.png File:TitforTat123.png File:TitforTat124.png File:TitforTat125.png File:TitforTat126.png File:TitforTat127.png File:TitforTat128.png Episode File:Tit for Tat - British Narration|UK Narration File:Tit for Tat - American Narration|US Narration External Links * https://twitter.com/SiF_Tweets/status/818747960674701316 Category:Episodes Category:Season 20 episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations